A Special Sonic Story Chapter 3
by Shadowlikes69
Summary: DON'T READ.


_What?! Another chapter?! So soon?!! Yes... *coughhackwheeze* I be veeeeeeeery sick. I caught something from my sister while I was at my mom's house. Yes, this does mean I'm home now. I've been stealing the connection from somebody, but we shall have internet to ourselves tomorrow. Anyways, I'm bored... on with the crap!_

_Much love, Shana~_

_SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC CHARACTERS, NOT ME!_

**Sunday, November 23rd, 2008.**

**8:24AM.**

Why yes, I am well aware that I basically skipped Saturday. But, for those who are in need of information (damn you...) I'll give a tiny recap of what went on...

_"Baby shower? What the fuck?" Rachael said._

_"Who's pregnant?" asked Shana._

_Silver shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm just here to tell you."_

_"...what a stupid message..." Shadow stated while shaking his head._

_Silver mumbled insults under his breath before turning to walk out of the house._

_"Hey...where the hell do you think you're going?"_

_The silver hedgehog turned around and looked at Shana with a confuzzled look on his face. "...home? I was only sent to delive-"_

_"Yeah yeah, deliver a pizza. Whatever. You gave us this bad news - so now you're gonna stay with us."_

_"Oh my god, I wish he did deliver a pizza..." Rachael said._

_Silver sweatdropped twice before shaking his head. "No, I couldn't, I don't wanna be a bother. Plus I have my own house and-"_

_Both Shana and Rachael walked up to him and Shana put a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's okay Silver..."_

_He blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side a bit._

_"We know..." Rachael said._

_"Know what?..."_

_Shana sighed. "We know that there is no house, and that you probably live in a cardboard box on the side of the road and sit in it with your legs up by your chest holding out your hooker boot for money, and when you don't get enough you have to resort to working the streets at night and sleeping with strange men even though you're straight..."_

_Silver's eyes began to water slightly. _

_"Then when you think you may have caught something," Rachael continued, "you need to make your way to the hospital and when they see how sick and dirty you are they turn you down so then you get kept up at night just wondering if one of your nuts is gonna fall off from whatever you have. All that...just to survive..." _

_As the last word was out, the poor silver guy broke down and flung himself at whoever was closest. Shadow didn't want him to get Rachael all icky and...herpe-ey...so he pulled her back and instead Shana got nailed by Silver (Rachael, don't even go there)._

_"IT'S TRUE! EVERYTHING YOU SAID WAS TTTTRRRRUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!" Silver stuttered while bawling his eyes out into Shana's shoulder._

_She didn't really know what to do, so she tapped his back lightly. "There...there?..."_

...yeah.

So, right now, everyone was running around getting ready. Like, literally...running around. Rachael had ran into the wall at least several times. Shana had tripped over her own two feet at least ten times - and this was just back and forth between the bathroom and her bedroom. While she was getting changed, Sonic and Silver had both walked in on her...within a 20 second time period. Shadow had of course walked in on Rachael, but it was intentional, adurh. Finally, Shana had on her outfit and Rachael had on hers. Rachael's consisted of normal blue skinny jeans and a red long sleeve shirt underneath a plain black t-shirt, and red converse with black ribbon laces. Shana's was...a bit more complex. (*takes deep breath* here we go.) She had a bright yellow tanktop on, with a white tanktop covered in tiny rainbows overtop of it. On her right arm, she had a bright green fishnet thing going up her arm, and 6 rubber bracelets overtop of it. On her left arm, at least 15 colourful beaded bracelets lined her skin. She had a silver ring with a blue gem in it on her middle finger on her right hand. Around her neck were 5 necklaces. A purple flower choker, a yellow beaded thing, a cupcake, a cross, and a black heart with a lightning bolt through it and 2 voodoo dolls hanging off of it. Her pants were bright blue skinnys and one of her shoes was a neon pink converse, while the other was plain black. (SHWEESH. i go to school like that in rl. and rachael, if you want more stuff, you need to tell meeeeeeeeeeee!!!)

Downstairs, the 3 hedgehogs were told to wait for the girls since they...well I don't know why, but you know what, HUSH. Sonic was on his back, sprawled on the couch, while Shadow and Silver took the floor.

"So...why am I here again?" Shadow asked, somewhat boredly.

"You're doin' the brunette." Sonic replied.

"Right right..."

Silver kinda just looked around, dumbfounded. "You've already screwed one of them? Jesus..."

Shadow gave Silver the finger and Sonic kinda laughed to himself. After 15 minutes, both Rachael and Shana walked down - all pimped out and ready to go...to a baby shower...lawl. Shadow got up right away and made his way to Rachael, wrapped an arm around her and pecked the side of her head. He then, of course, noticed Shana looked like a bag of Skittles. Though she couldn't say she didn't expect this, she got it from everyone else too.

"Wow Shana... I thought Halloween was over?" Shadow said with a smirk.

Shana put her fingers in her ears and closed her eyes tight. "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!"

Silver laughed lightly, Sonic smirked at Shadow, and Shadow rolled his eyes and walked out with Rachael. Shana had stopped doing that... thing by now, and she looked at Silver and Sonic.

_'How have we gotten used to the fact there's lifesized, abnormal coloured hedgehogs running around with magical powers?...meh.'_

When she didn't blink for a while when she was looking at them, they got creeped out and thought she was trying to burn a hole in their souls.

"Uh...ok lets go..." Sonic said slowly.

-AT THE SHOWER-

The moment they got there, Shana and Rachael were bored and annoyed instantly. They made a quick decision to go for a walk...for the rest of the time there. It was fairly sunny outside, and the neighbourhood was pretty quiet. Every now and then, a kid on a bike would go by, or they would pass a house with their garage door open having a barbeque or something. Soon enough they reached a set of town houses and decided to get lost in it so they had something to do - get out of it.

"So, Shana..." Rachael started.

_'Oh god this isn't gonna be good...I can feel it...'_ Shana thought, scrunching up her face.

Rachael noticed this and giggled. "How come you fucked both of em?"

"Oh for the love of god... I didn't do anything! It just looked funny because I fell asleep watching television with Sonic and then SOMEHOW whatshisface got in and decided to crash beside me!" she practically yelled.

"Wow ok, don't drop dead... I was just askin..."

Meanwhile, the 3 hedgehogs were spying on the girls. Of course they were too fuckin dumb to notice this. They were hopping roof to roof as quietly as possible, looking down on the two. It was clear that Shadow was bored. He kept looking around, trying to find something interesting to keep his mind on. Glancing down at Sonic's shoe, he noticed something sticking out of his sock. It sort of looked like...a bottle. Discrietly(sp?) he reached down, gently pulled it out, and turned his back to Sonic and Silver as he read the bottle. Once he had a chance to look it over, his eyes widened.

"BUTTLUBE?!" - the word practically echoed throughout space.

Sonic whipped his head around and his face turned reddish, Silver got a twitchy eye, and Shana along with Rachael turned their heads up to look at what the hell was going on.

"SONIC HAS BUTTLUBE FOR SHANA." Shadow screeched as he fumbled with the bottle before it slipped from his hands and fell towards the ground. From then on, everything seemed to go in slow motion...

It spun around and around as Sonic's eyes got huge and he jumped off the roof to obtain his precious bottle. And, of course, everyone's voices were that deep, slowed down type of thing.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic said, trying to fall faster.

"I've got iiiiiiiiit!" Shana said as she ran (yes, still in slowmo) to catch the bottle.

What happened next, was a true Disney moment.

Sonic was about to get the bottle, when Shana jumped up, reached out and got it herself.

"YYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rachael cheered as she jumped in the air.

Sonic fell like a bloody stone into the concrete, but was amazingly ok. (Disney eh, hahaha)

Once everything was at normal speed again, Rachael and Shana popped open the bottle and squirted out some of the weird jelly stuff onto their fingers. It had a pink tinge to it.

"...maybe this can be used for normal sex too..." Rachael said, glancing at Shadow who had already taken the bottle and squirted a bunch into...a plastic bag he had magically obtained.

Silver was now with them as well, and was staring at the jelly on Shana's fingers. His eyes followed her pointer finger as she brought it to her mouth and sucked off the pink...stuff. It tasted funny, but good funny. Little did he know, everyone else was watching him stare. His cheeks turned a bright pink, then he noticed everyone staring at him like he was insane.

"...what..."

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Rachael lied.

"Yuuuuuuup...nothing at all..." Shadow said. He had a plan.

Sonic was sort of...glaring at Silver. Here was this random guy with hooker boots getting a boner for someone he had known longer and was better friends with.

As time went on, they stole cheese from the baby shower house, drank some stuff, played with the puppy that felt like dryer lint, and went to a hotel. They were fairly far from home, so this had all been pre-arranged. Convenient, no?

The sun was now setting and they were in their rooms. Shadow and Rachael were in one, for obvious reasons, and Shana was stuck with Sonic and Silver. Till 10pm that night, they all stole things from the mini-bar in the rooms and jumped on the beds. Silver tried alcohol for the first time, and threw up over the balcony. Lovely. Sonic tried to impress Shana with his experience of drinking, but then ended up making an ass of himself.

"I...am gonna make you feel BEAUTIFUL..." he said while licking and kissing the television set.

Silver and Shana sat on the one bed, watching the blue moron.

"Well I gotta give him credit...he tried?" she said blankly.

"...suuuure..." said Silver, thinking that Sonic was being a complete dickwad.

There wasn't much left to do, so they all crashed on the bed and forced themselves into a light sleep. They all needed rest for their next destination tomorrow...

VUNDALAND.

or in engrish...

WONDERLAND.

[ END CHAPTER 3 ]

_..._

_yeah. I'm hungry. I be needin sum fuuuuuuds!!_

_don't rate / comment / do anything. peace._

_Much Love, Shana~_


End file.
